Rakyat
Background The Rakyat is a tribe indigenous to the Rook Islands archipelago. Their leader is Citra Talugmai. The Rakyat are the main protagonist faction in Far Cry 3. During the course of the game, Jason Brody will be tasked with helping the natives liberate the islands from pirate control. There are two types of Rakyat: Rebel Defender and Rebel Assaulter. Compared to factions such as the Pirates and Privateers the Rakyat are grossly outgunned. What they do have is a passionately methodical sense of honor and an unbreakable determination to free Rook Island from tyrants such as Vaas and Hoyt. In the Map Editor, there are more types of Rakyat, Rebel Sniper, Rebel Rocket, Hunter Rocket, Hunter Sniper, and Local Man. ( Local Man is just a civilian carrying an AK-47.) The Rakyat are an isolationist ethnic group-- only the few likes of Dennis and Jason are accepted as long as they completely assimilate into their simple, instinctive way of life. Rakyat Males generally receive a somewhat Spartan upbringing, learning survival and hunting skills at an early age. Rakyat Females can only hope to become a wife, concubine or misstress of a warrior, or resign themselves to existences as prostitutes, as there is no other option for them. Members *Citra Talugmai (leader) *Dennis Rogers (high-ranked member) *Jason Brody (high-ranked member) *Vaas Montenegro (formerly) *Simham Trivia * In one terminology, Rakyat is translated as 'people' in Bahasa Indonesia and Bahasa Melayu. * Many of the words used within the cutscenes of the game are from Bahasa Indonesia (Indonesian language) and Bahasa Melayu (Malay language) ** "Bangau" and "Laba-laba" directly translates to heron and spider in Bahasa Indonesia and/or Bahasa Melayu. ** "Selamat tengah hari" means "good afternoon" in Malay language. ** "Senapan ke bawah", used by Citra Montenegro, directly translates to "rifles down", respectively. *** "Berikan saya herba", directly translates to "give me the herbs". ** "Berhenti" would also directly translate to "stop". ** Citra during intercourse with Jason, says "Cinta untuk anak-anak kami" which means "Love for our children". * The Rakyat's appearance resembles the native Maori peoples of New Zealand and they share the same accents when speaking in English. *Rakyat people are similar to Dayak people in the island of Kalimantan in Indonesia, Malaysia, and Brunei. * "Kia Ora" translates to "hello" amongst other rough translations, though it is sometimes used as a "Thank you" in Maori language * Some males have a tradition tattoo mask on their face, which is also from Maori culture and is known as a 'Moko'. * In sum, the cultural features of the Rakyat people are a coalition of Malay-Polynesian cultures, dominantly Indonesian and/or Malay in terms of language, possibly being a bridge between Indonesians and the Maori. * Their flag is a white banyan tree on a blue background, it can be seen after the player liberates an enemy Outpost. * When you commandeer a vehicle from patrolling Rakyat warriors, it is possible for them to ride in your vehicle. Just wait and they will get inside the vehicle, except it has to be the vehicle they were riding on or else it will not work. This is effective when assaulting enemy bases or outposts, especially when the vehicle has a mounted MG. * Liberating all the Outposts will show nothing but Rakyat patrols, sometimes they will fire their guns in the air in celebration of their victory or going through target practice with other Rakyat warriors. * It is possible to kill Rakyat warriors without a penalty like when the player joins the privateers. They can open fire on you if you attack them and they will call you a traitor. All Rakyat in the area will then attack. * Rakyat have the same fighting style as Vaas' Pirates. The only difference is they have different skin, behavior and voice dialogue * Some Rakyat still worship their ancestors, but others call for God to save them when the player kills them. * The Rakyat will generally lose in fights to Pirates and Privateers due to their lack of special varieties. They have an equal chance of winning against the Pirates if there are no special enemies such as Molotov Throwers or Defenders, but will almost always lose against the Privateers due to their heavy armor and stronger weaponry. * In the mission "Hard Choices" there are two choices, if you join Citra or save your friends, if you choose to save your friends, Dennis will disagree to what the player's choice is, rejecting Citra's love for Jason and will intend to attack you with his knife accidentally stabbing Citra, after that mission choosing to save your friends the Rakyat warriors won't still attack you because of your decision with Citra and your friends. Gallery Images-0.jpeg|Flag of rakyat rebellion as seen in game. Rakyat Warroirs.jpg|Rakyat warriors. Rakyat.png|In Survival Guide Rakyat (2).png|Citra and Rakyat es:Rakyat ru:Ракьят uk:Рак'ят Category:Rakyat Category:Far Cry 3 Factions Category:Far Cry 3 Category:Friendly Factions